In The End
by Charger69
Summary: Modern Au. He was an ex solider turned mechanic. She was his best friend's younger cousin. Will a returned war vet finds the only comfort in his best friend's younger cousin. Elizabeth is the saving grace to his personnel hell of inner demons and scars of a war still raging inside. Paring Willabeth, Jack/ Angelica, Phillip/ OC and James/ OC


**_Author's Note: I don't own anything besides the plot to the story and a few characters._**

**Summary:**_ Modern Au. He was an ex solider turned mechanic. She was his best friend's younger cousin. _

Author's Note. I know i have done a similar story to this already. Also understand this Will is suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I have seen the affect of this first hand so how Will acts towards others is what i have seen first hand. The story is rated M for violence and what not.

'**The soldier above all others prays for peace, for it is the soldier who must suffer and bear the deepest wounds and scars of war.'**

Chapter 1

It was four p.m. and we where still swarmed with cars. The radio was playing in the background. I was under the hood of a 2012 Lamborghini Gallardo L140 LP550-2 E-Gear changing over the fan belt and replacing the brakes.

"Turner I need the Gallardo done by five," The boss yelled from the office. I just waved my hand up to him.

"Sparrow I need that Audi done by tomorrow" He yelled over at Jack who was in a similar state as me covered in oil and grease from head to toe.

We had been on the clock since four in the morning. This was one of the busiest garages I had worked in. Thomas and Sons Auto Repair dealt mostly in high-end performance cars then to everyday cars.

The hours ticked by. I finally walked through the front door of the flat I shared with Jack, my younger half brother Phillip, James and his younger cousin Elizabeth. Both Phillip and Elizabeth where attending the University of London.

Phillip was studying Mechanical Engineering. Elizabeth was studying both Criminal Law and Criminal Justice with a diploma in Criminology. It was late just after ten thirty when I finally collapsed on the couch to tried to even move.

'You mind I'm trying to study' I looked over at Elizabeth who was sitting at the kitchen table with texts books scattered over the table.

"Not really" I said lazily kicking off my scuffed and grease and oil stained steel cap work boots. I got up from the couch and walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"Where Phillip and the others" I asked after five minutes as I took a long sip of my beer. Elizabeth stopped mid way though writing a word and look up at me.

"Out and why do you care anyway" She asked not looking up at me as she continued to write her notes for whatever test she had coming up.

"No need to be bitchy with me because you've got bloke problems and because your on the rag" I said turning on the TV and watching the football game between Manchester United and Sunderland.

"Jeeze it's a wonder James lets you hang around Will," She snapped at me. I smirked and chuckled into my beer. Elizabeth and me had been jumping around our feeling of one another for weeks if not months.

"Funny you weren't complaining the other night" I said, it was just a little game we played around each other. No one knew we where more then friends. We weren't exactly ready to go public just yet.

I sat watching the game for twenty minutes before the whistle for half time came and the game went to ad break. I grabbed two more beers from the fridge. I flipped the tops off both of them and handed one to Elizabeth.

'Don't you have work tomorrow Will' Elizabeth asked closing one of her textbooks and opening another on.

"No I don't. The boss gave us the weekend off seeing as we've been putting a lot more hours this week and all." I replied lazily taking a sip of my beer.

"Ah that's it for studying tonight." Elizabeth grumbled slamming the textbook shut and grabbing her and sitting beside me on the couch.

I was paying attention to the football game. Elizabeth as playing with my dog tags through my half unbuttoned work shirt. Elizabeth looked at him and rested her head against his chest.

Will had joined the 7th Armoured Brigaded at sixteen. About three months after his nineteenth birthday he had been selected for training to join the SAS. Six months after that he was a fully trained SAS sniper commando.

He rarely spoke of the three months he had been developed in Afganistán. Some how during his term over there he had been badly wounded and had been kept in hospital. He had recovered but his military career was over.

That had two years ago. She had just been eighteen when he come to London to live with her cousin. She had just started attending University at the time. They had only started going out six months ago.

He never let himself get close to any of the girlfriends he had since he had returned from being Medically Discharged from the SAS. He hide his inner demons well. Elizabeth remembered the night when those inner demons had gotten so bad that he had woken up screaming or rather yelling.

Elizabeth had heard a little of this sort of thing. A lot of returning soldiers suffered from Post Traumatic Stress. Elizabeth remembered one of Will's passed girlfriends had been afraid of Will due to the Post Traumatic Stress.

She had never seen have an anger out burst of violence then again the girl had been a drama queen. Elizabeth looked at the gentle but so much of a broken man who sat beside her.

Some of the pain of his experience of war had started to heal. Elizabeth didn't push him to talk about it. James, Philip and Jack knew that Will was different but didn't push the subject.

She remembered the day when the news broadcast of the young British soldier whom had been murdered in broad daylight had been aired. He looked angered and pissed off at the world.

I looked at scoreboard in the left hand side of screen Manchester was ahead by two goals making the score 5-3 near the end of the match with five minutes remaining. Elizabeth was half asleep on my shoulder.

She seemed to understand me better then any other of my former girlfriends had. None of them had even attempted to understand why I was short tempered and was semi detached from them.

I groaned inwardly when a knock on the flat's front door interrupted the two minutes remaining in the game. I got up and walked over to the front door and opened it. I was shocked to see my ex-girlfriend Annie Mitchel standing there.

"Annie what are you doing here" I asked still in shock. We had broken up nine months ago.

"Will I know it's been a long time and all but can we try again please? I was stupid to let you go" She asked. I didn't say anything at first but glanced over my shoulder at Elizabeth whom was asleep.

"No I'm sorry Annie. But I have a girlfriend that I love. You never once tried to understand what I went through. It was always about you and what you wanted. Not to mention you brothers and father hated me for some unknown reason. So you'd be wasting your breath." I said before closing the door in her face. By the time I walked back over to the couch the game had finished.

I shut off the TV and picked a sleeping Elizabeth and tucked her into my bed. I had a quick shower before heading off to bed. I lay awake staring at the ceiling like I did most thoughts.

I dreaded sleep because it was memories more like nightmares of those days in Afganistán. Elizabeth made me feel alive for the first time in a long time. She made me feel like I was worth something. She was my saving grace to the personnel hell I was living.

**_Author's Note Reviews and suggestions will be appreciated greatly. _**


End file.
